Timeless
by GeneralJellyfish
Summary: Eloise Mabel Berkett really doesn't know how her life came to be the way it was.
1. Prologue

**_This is one of my earlier works, so its not as good as it probably should be._**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Eloise watched as the strange man skulked in the shadows of the alley.

She didn't know why she was staring at him. Had it been any other day, she would've kept walking and ignored what wasn't her business.

But some inexplicable reason, on that extremely unimportant day, outside the mouth of that insignificant alley, Eloise Mabel Burkett decided to let go of her mother's dress and watch the man.

The man himself took no notice of the little girl as he checked every corner and crevice of the alley.

"Alright, I thought this was where I left you." He whispered to the open air.

Eloise cocked her head curiously at him. She didn't understand who he could possibly be talking about, as there was no one else there.

"Darling? Darling, you can come out know."

The young girl froze in guilty surprise. She had been sure he hadn't seen her and the man hadn't turned around.

"Darling? Come on, I'm sorry that I crashed you."

The man walked around with arms outstretched in front of him, as if he were blind.

"Please Sweetheart, I really didn't mean it. It's just that I got . . . distracted."

A wheezing, groaning sound filled the air making the man wince.

"Of course I care about you, don't be ridiculous."

Eloise didn't realise that she had crept further into the alley. She knew that she shouldn't be acting so silly. That she shouldn't be walking into an alley with a weird man she'd never seen before was talking to thin air. That she shouldn't be intrigued by the unfamiliar groaning sound. That she shouldn't want to approach either the man or the sound.

But someone else might as well be controlling her, because she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"Sweetheart, you're being childish. Just come out." The man continued to plead.

He started to turn on the spot and Eloise stumbled behind the dumpster, kicking over cans in her haste. With a wince, she pressed herself to the side of the bin, not knowing why she felt the need to hide.

"Hello?" The man questioned.

Eloise stayed silent as she heard his footsteps crunch in her direction, her breath sounding very loud in her ears.

"Who's there?"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Doctor?" A woman's voice called out. "Doctor, I've been looking all over for you. You can't just run off like th-"

"I know you're there."

"Doctor, what are y-"

The man ignored his companion. "Why don't you come on out, eh. Promise we won't hurt you."

The was a pause where no one spoke.

"Come on." The man coaxed again. "All we want is to have a nice little chat. How about that. A little chat with little ol' Rose and me."

Eloise let out a breath and stepped out from her hiding place, eyes averted from the two people in front of her.

"Mama said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Oh, we're not strangers. I'm the Doctor. And this is Rose." The man grinned happily and women gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't like doctors." Eloise mumbled frowning at him.

The man blinked in barley contained surprise as a warmth gently grew within his chest and spread through his entire body. He knew exactly what it meant and he let out a slow, shaky breath, trying his hardest not move from where he stood.

"But I'm not just any boring doctor. I'm The Doctor."

"You're a stranger."

"No I'm not. I'm the Doctor."

"Tha-"

"Eloise? Eloise! Ellie!"

The trio heard the little girl's mother calling frantically and looked back at the mouth of the alley.

The strange man looked back at Eloise with sad eyes. "Is that your Mama?"

She nodded hesitantly and watched as he looked at his shoes dejectedly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Your Mama sounds pretty worried." The woman said to the girl softly.

"Yeah . . ." Eloise trailed off.

"Well, best you be off." The man muttered. "Go on then."

The woman looked at him strangely.

"Oh, okay."

The sad man looked up to see the little girl gazing at him and he gave her a false cheery smile.

The Doctor couldn't bare to watch as he let the little girl pass. It took everything in him to stand in that one place and not move.

Eloise once again stood at the opening of the alley. She could see her mother searching through the crowds of people for her and was about to run to her, when something stopped her. She didn't know what it was exactly that made stop. She didn't know why she turned around to catch one last glimpse of the strange man. She also didn't know why, at the sight of him, a heavy feeling sat on her chest.

The girl once again looked at her mother, still searching for her in the crowd, then back at the man, the women saying something inaudible to him.

The Doctor could barely hear what Rose was saying to him. Something about leaving, he didn't know. All he could think of was the little girl he just let go.

His promised.

His counterpart.

His other half.

His very soul.

"Doctor?"

He jumped when Rose lay it'd her hand on his shoulder and quickly wiped away growing tears.

"Ah, yes. Rose. It seems like we have a bit a problem."

"Docto-"

"You see, the Tardis is being a little temperamental right now-"

"Doct-"

"-and she doesn't want to show herself, so we might have to-" He cut himself off as he felt small arms wrap around his leg.

Eloise squeezed the mans leg tightly and pressed her face to his thigh, eyes closed, the heavy feeling vanishing in an instant.

"Doc-"

"Bye, Mister Doctor man."

Prying the little girl from him, he crouched down and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm Mister Doctor man now?"

Eloise bit her lip and looked at the man with a furrowed brow. She shrugged shyly and made her way to the mouth of the alley back the street. But before she was swallowed by the crowd, she turned around one last time and gave the man and woman a small, hesitant cheeky smile.

"I still don't like doctors."

She turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"Doctor, what was that?"

The Doctor's gaze was transfixed on where the little girl had disappeared, barely noticing the Tardis make herself visible.

He ignored Rose and walked over to the big blue box, placing a hand of her side.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you."

It wasn't a question.

The familiar groaning sound greeted the Time Lords ears.

"Thought so." He shook his head. "Cheeky old girl."


	2. The Blue Box

**Review Response:**

 **Guest: I'm glad you find it interesting!**

 **savethemadscientist: Here's more, as requested!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Blue Box**

The Cardiff Central Library, as you could probably image, was a perfect place to study. Not only did it have many, many books and great cafés just around the corner, but there was also a peaceful silence throughout the place of knowledge. The only disruptions were the turning of pages, clicks of fingers on keyboards and the occasional opening of a door.

Well, that's how it usually was.

"Come on, Eloise. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Eloise glared at her friend.

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"P-"

"I swear to God Cameron, if you say please one more time I will kill you with a cactus."

". . . Please?"

She slammed her book shut, causing the boy to scramble from his perch on the table and hide behind chair.

"Cameron," she growled warningly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He was quick to throw his hands up in surrender, like that would somehow help his case. "It's just . . . I can't do it by myself. Who do you think I am? Changing Tatum!"

Eloise sighed through her nose, thoroughly done with him as he adopted a pouty look on his face.

"Yes you can."

His brow furrowed. "No I can't!"

"You can."

His eyes went freakishly wide. "I can't."

"Can."

And finally, his bottom lip jutted out an almost comical amount. "Can't."

"Can."

He opened his mouth to argue again, but the girl cut him off with a cold glare.

"Don't even think about opening that mouth of yours."

"But she so . . . Fiona." He said, flopping stomach down on the table, legs hanging awkwardly over the edge. "And I'm so . . . Shrek."

Eloise rolled her eyes and opened her book again, hoping to go back to studying instead of dealing with her best friends love life.

"Firstly, I don't think you're Shrek. You're not fat, you're not Scottish, you're certainly not green and I don't think you're an ogre. And secondly, even if you were Shrek, don't Shrek and Fiona get together in the end?" She muttered, trying to get him to lower his voice.

Not that it worked.

"Fine. Then-then I'm . . . Charming! I'm that Charming guy!" He yelled sitting, immediately being shushed by nearby people.

Ears tinted red, he whispered an apology. Eloise tried to hide her small grin by burying her head further in her studies.

"Charming is an egotistical mummy's boy. Not exactly my cup of tea. But, I think you're forgetting Charming is quite pretty and he does get most of the girls."

He groaned and dragged his hands down his face, flopping down onto his back.

"Can't you let me win woman."

"No."

"Ugh."

The boy fake sniffled and rolled away from his friend, his back facing her as he curled in on himself.

She snickered slightly.

There were a few moments of silence where both friends ignored each.

But more than once, Eloise found herself glancing at the man-child currently curled up atop their table. Shaking her head, she told herself to get back to work as this would be the only peace she would get for a while, especially with him near her.

Taking one last glance at him, she caved.

I'm so going to regret this.

"I can try talki-"

She was cut off by him scrambling across the table and tackling her in a hug, almost toppling her out of her chair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He rapidly said in her ear.

More people turned to glare and Cameron sheepishly slid off the table, sitting in a chair with his hands in lap, the perfect picture of a well behaved adult.

Not.

Eloise laughed and started packing up her things.

"One day, Cam." She teased as she stood up. "One day I won't be there to save your ass."

Making her way to the stairs she called out to him

"By the way, I thought that being able to get any girl was pretty a good trait among guys? That and being pretty." She asked.

"Yeah, but being able to get any girl except the one you really want isn't much of a superpower Ellie. And men don't want to be pretty." He puffed out his chest. "Men want to be handsome. Masculine. Sexy. Pretty is practically an insult to real men."

"In that case, I've never seen a prettier man than you, Cam." She teased

The boy gasped quietly with an offended air and turned away from her with a huff. She laughed and he turned back around in his seat, watching as she made her way down the stairs.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

Eloise smiled.

"I've got to meet with someone in an hour or so." She slung her satchel onto her shoulder. "Besides, there's no point in trying to study if you're here. I'd never get any work done."

From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blue outside the window.

Thinking nothing of it - because why should she - she winked at Cameron and disappeared from view.

* * *

"Jack!"

The 27 year old woman called as she ran and leaped into the man's waiting arms. He chuckled as spun her around, legs flying in the air.

"Hello Gorgeous."

"Where've you been Jack?" She asked after being set down. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Oh, you know. Here, there, bit of everywhere."

"Is it completely impossible for you to give me a straightforward answer?"

His lips parted, showing his pearl white teeth as he gave her his infamous grin. "Only for you sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, looping her arm through his as she causally dragged him in no real direction, walking straight past a 1950's police box.

The two friends soon after found themselves sitting in a café, Eloise trying her hardest not to spit out her drink from something Jack said.

"You did not."

He grinned. "I did."

"You didn't!"

"I did."

She stared at him with wide eyes and shit eating grin permanently etched onto her face. "Oh, you did, didn't you?" She whispered in awe. "What happened next?"

"Well, after-"

"Can I get you anything else?"

Jack looked up, immediately intrigued by the female voice.

"Hm? Oh. Hello." He blatantly check her out, from head to toe. "Are you part of the menu?"

Eloise gave her flirty friend a deadpan looked behind the woman's back.

 _'What?'_ He mouthed at her with a an innocent grin,

 _'Stop it.'_ She mouthed back.

The waitress giggled slightly and blushed, too busy looking down bashfully to catch their conversation. "No, I'm not."

"How unfortunate."

Eloise gave him an exasperated glare and took over. "We're fine, thank you," she told the girl with a polite smile, subtly kicking her friend under the table when she saw him open his mouth.

"Okay, then just call me over if you need anything else." She said, subtly glancing at Jack.

After she left, Eloise smacked Jack on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He laughed, pretending to rub his 'hurting' arm.

"Must you flirt with everything that has two legs?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous." He teased.

She stared at him with eyebrows raised, utterly unimpressed. "She was 19 at the _absolute oldest_. And you're, what, 47?"

He laughed and lifted his arms in surrender. "Okay, okay! Though you wound me, i concede your point."

They were interrupted by Jacks phone going off. He looked at her apologetically. "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, yeah. S'fine." She waved him away.

He got up and moved away from their table, talking quickly into the phone. "I thought I told you." He growled. " . . . what?"

Eloise sat there and stirred her tea calmly, used to his out of the blue phone calls. _Sometimes I feel like he's this massive crime lord running this great complex secret underground drug cartel._

"Okay . . . I'll be there soon."

She sighed in slight disappointment.

He turned around and walked back to their table as she fixed him with a knowing gaze. "Work?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and nodded her head towards the door. "Go on. Get."

He opened his mouth to apologise, but she didn't let him. "It's fine, really." She put on an accent, mocking his American drawl. "Duty calls, Cap'n Jack."

He grinned with a salut and kissed her on the forehead, grabbing his jacket as he rushed out the door. "Thanks Beautiful." He called out, just before he vanished into the outside world.

Eloise remained at her table for a long time, just sipping her hot chocolate and getting a refill once it was empty. By the time she eventually left the warmth of the café, the sun was setting and everything was cooler.

Not wanting to return home just yet, she walked a couple of streets to a nearby park where sat on a bench and pulled out her favourite book.

She didn't know how old the book was, as it was already very tattered she got it about 20 or so years ago.

The day she found it, she had been playing in the dirty gutters just next their house. It had just been sitting their in her favourite corner, its blue, textured cover standing out bright against the black and grey of the concrete floor, its spine so delicate that she hadn't dared opening it for weeks in fear of destroying the practically ancient book. Eventually she cleaned it of its grime and the blue became even brighter.

She smiled to herself as she opened it.

She had read the book many, many times, but that did nothing to deter her from reading and enjoying it all the time. She even went to and payed for the spine to be fixed so she could keep reading it without worry of wrecking it.

As she got lost in the world of her story, people came and went. Some with dogs, some with lovers, some with friends and some alone. But the girl took no notice of them.

The sun dipped below the horizon and the already chilly day turned into an even colder night.

"Ah, excuse me?"

It was only then that Eloise notice the shoes of someone standing in front of her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I always get so invested in my books." She apologised, glancing up. Standing there was a tall, brown haired man. Ignoring the slight jump in her stomach, she checked her watch and realised just how late it had gotten. "Oh jeez, is that the time?"

The man gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I thought I'd give you a bit of a wake up call, so to speak."

Though she couldn't see his features all that well, the mere sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Flustered, she smiled at him kindly and packed away her book. "Well, thanks anyway. Not many people would do that."

"No problamo." He brightly chirped, only to instantly wince and muttered inaudibly. _"Never saying that again."_

Biting her lip to hold back a giggle, Eloise smiled kindly. "Sorry, I would love to stay and chat, but I've got to dash." She apologised, standing up and holding her hand out to shake. "Perhaps we'll meet again."

Their hands met and her fingers tingled with electricity. Heart beating faster, she let go and flagged down a nearing taxi, thankful the the night hid her blush.

"Until then, Mr Stranger Man!" She hollered as she got in.

"Until then . ." The man called.

He watched as the taxi disappeared around a corner and softy whispered to the wind.

"Eloise."

In the car, the young woman held her still tingling hand to her beating heart, trying to shake off her schoolgirl reaction to the handsome stranger, a blush now fully raging on her cheeks.

Unknown to her, the man was having the exact same problem.

"Oh, pull yourself together." He muttered to himself, kicking a stone as he walked away. "Stupid. _'No promblamo!'_ He says. Who even says that?"

Still mumbling to himself, the man approached a 1950's Police box and slipped inside.

Just as no one noticed the big blue box appear in the middle of the park, no one noticed the big blue box mysteriously vanish.

* * *

Eloise was not having a good day.

She had woken up sporting a massive head and a stuffy nose.

She ignored the world for a moment, just lying in her bed, trying to block out the sound of cars, people and a mechanical wheezing that had started somewhere outside.

She was having a terrible day already.

And she was still in her pyjamas.

On the corner of Westgate and Quay Street stood Turn the Page. A small, cozy, not well known bookshop with an astounding number of one staff member.

Well, officially there were two, but the second employee never came in due to a different excuse each week.

This time was a deathly sickness that could kill him if he went anywhere near the bookshop.

It was safe to say that Eloise's morning got a little worse.

"Shit."

After the getting up to go to work that morning she went back to sleep, already knowing that her day was going to suck the life out of her. But unfortunately, that meant she woke up late.

Fall down stairs?

 _Check._

Roll ankle?

 _Check._

Stub toe?

 _Check._

Forget to bring everything for work?

 _Check._

She closed her eyes as she fought against the growing pain behind her eyes.

Headache the size of Neptune?

 _Double check._

Eloise surveyed the mess of books and boxes that had tumbled free of the storeroom closet, now wishing she had just called in sick and stayed home.

She bent down to start picking things up.

 **Ding.**

 _I just bent down._

"Hello? Anyone there?" Someone called from the counter.

 **Ding. Ding.**

 _Either an impatient customer . . ._

"Two seconds!" Eloise hollered.

 **Ding . . . Ding. Ding. Ding . . Ding.**

 _. . . or someone that had no control over their child._

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

She rolled her eyes and picked herself up off the floor, just staring down at the mess with a blank expression, deciding to pack it all away later.

 **. . . . . . . . Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.**

"Yes?" She asked- more like yelled -loudly as she climbed out of the chaos of the storeroom.

Said person jumped away from the counter in guilt, obviously trying to act like they weren't just repeatedly raping her bell. But unfortunately, they seemed to trip on their own two feet and toppled to the ground.

Immediately jumping up again - as if it never happened - he glanced around the room nonchalantly, rocking back and forth on his feet and wringing his hands together.

Eloise regarded the man with slightly raised eyebrows. "Are you alright?" She hesitated to ask, not sure whether to be annoyed or to laugh.

"Ah, yes." He tried to lean on a bookshelf coolly, but missed and almost fell again. "Uh, this . . yeah, not my best first impression. Ha-ha."

"Okay?"

He looked around the room again.

"Did you need something?"

His head whipped her way in surprise and confusion, like he didn't understand her question. "Sorry?"

"You rang the bell." She saidDo you need help?"

"Oh. Oh! No, no. I'm fine."

"Then why did you ring the bell?"

He laughed nervously.

"Sorry. Bad habit. I like to touch things."

Eliose completely blaims her raised eyebrow on spending too much Jack, but for the life of her, she couldn't **not** react to his unintentional innuendo. After a short pause, he too seemed to realised his mistake.

"No, no, not like that," he hurried to explain, eyes wide and arms flailing. "I just tend to touch things I shouldn't."

"Was that supposed to sound better?" She asked letting a smile grow on her face.

"It . . . I . ." He stopped and took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Immensely."

She laughed openly, a smile spreading wide across her face. With her eyes closed as she laughed, unnoticed to her, the man watched her in a small daze, completely enraptured with the sound of her laugh.

"Sure thing." She replied lightly, opening her eyes.

He realised he was staring and hurried to look away, a blush creeping into his ears and staining his face.

Eloise watched the man as an awkward silence filled the space. He surveyed the small shop without moving, thumbs hooked onto his suspenders, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"So, is there any book in particular you're looking for or is it more of a general thing?" She asked.

"Hm? No, I'm not here for a book. I have far too many of those."

She shook her head, the corners of her mouth lifted up in a smile. "You're weird."

He frowned worriedly, as if it truely bothered him what a complete strangers opinion meant. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No, I never said that," she said, rolling her eyes and casually leaning on the counter. "It's just . . . most people wouldn't walk into a bookshop if they're not looking for a book."

"Well, I'm not most people."

"I can see that." She examined him up and down, eyebrows quirked in amusement. "A tweed jacket, suspenders and a bow tie? Not exactly the hottest trend right now, is it."

His hands reached up automatically and fiddled with his bow tie.

"What?" He asked indignantly, a pout lining his features. "Bow ties are cool."

"Not saying they're not." The bell above the shop door rang as another customer came in, beelining for the counter. The man expertly hid his disappointment as Eloise's attention became divided and he went to leave her to her job.

"Feel free to have a look around. Find something you like. Maybe buy it." She called to him.

He was once again blown away by her smile, facing flaming red.

"I'll just. Be over here. There. I–I'll be over there." He stuttered out and calmly walked around the shop, finding himself hidden behind bookshelf.

Unaware that Eloise watched him out of the corner of her eye, the man hit his head multiple times on the shelf with a soft thud, cursing his inability to speak without doing something embarrassing.

Eloise suppressed a smile, troubles momentarily forgotten and a warm feeling in her stomach.

The man stayed in the shop for most of day.

Occasionally he would buck up the courage to talk to the young women at the counter, but most conversations ended in awkward silence or when someone else came into the shop.

Either way the conversation ended, the man walked away berating himself for whatever his mouth spewed out.

By closing time - 5 pm - he decided to actually buy something.

"Quantum Mechanics by Eugene Merzbacher? You a science kind of guy?"

"You could say that. More of a hobby really."

She nodded.

"Ah, another one of your infamous hobbies." He blushed. "So, are you any good, Mister One-of-my-casual-pastimes-is-complicated-science-stuff-among-other-dubious-things?"

For the sake of his reddening cheeks, he ignored the latter part of her tease and grinned widely at her, unconsciously hooking his thumbs under his suspender straps proudly. "Yep." _Really, Doctor? You can speak almost every language there is, and **that** is all you can say? "Having photographic memory helps a lot when you're learning new material." There, that's better, now you've saved yourself **and** she can be impressed by your natural skill._

She put his book into brown paper bag as he lent against the counter. "Okay then," she said, grabbing another copy of the book off its display stand and opening it to a random page, a challenging glint in her eye. "If you're so smart, tell me what the third paragraph of page 247 says."

He smirked.

 _Oh, Eloise. You never change._ "The fundamental description of the universe does not account for a past, present or future." He recited, smirking as he watched her eyes tracking across the page as he spoke word for word. "According to the special theory of relativity, there is no such thing as a present, or a future, or a past. Time frames are relative: I have one, you have one, the third planet of Gliese 581 has one. Ours are similar because we are moving at similar speeds." The man could barely hid his smile as Eloise lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"If we were moving at very different speeds, we would find that one of us aged quicker than the other. Similarly, if one of us was closer than the other to a major gravity well like the Earth, we would age slower than someone who wasn't."

He paused and blushed, realising that in his excitement to impress her, he had been rambling. "But you probably didn't need to know that."

"It's fine," she said, smiling warmly secretly blown away as book put the book back. "I probably shouldn't have doubted your amazing, god-like abilities."

"No, no. Well, yeah, but, I enjoyed you. It! I enjoyed it. It being talking. To you. Speaking. About quantum physics." He winced at his broken speech and muttered to himself. " _Really? I enjoyed you? Stupid."_

Having heard that last part, her previous embarrassment melted away and she laughed. "I enjoyed you too." She told him, stilling laughing.

A grin immediately took over his face as he saw her laughing. It didn't matter that it was at his expense.

The bell above the shop dinged, and Eloise's eye twitched.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't come in today early. I-"

"Had a deadly sickness that could've killed you at any second." Eloise interrupted with an eye roll. "Yes, I know."

Cameron smiled winningly. "Well, I'm here now so-" He checked his wrist watch and faked over the top surprise. "Oh, would you look at that. It's already closing time."

She glared at him.

"What a shame." She said in monotone.

"I know, bummer right?"

She glared some more.

The man - unsure if he should interrupt - stood there awkwardly.

"Is this the other employee you were telling me about." He whispered to Eloise.

"Ye-"

"Aww, you talk about me to your customers? How sweet." Cameron cooed.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" He teased.

The two had a staring contest, one glaring, the other smiling innocently. The man - once again feeling awkward - just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Fine." She relented, just wanting to go home. "Cameron, this is . . . " As trailed off, she realised with a start that he had never told her his name. _How on earth did that happen?_

Cameron squinted at him. Something about the man seemed familiar.

Then it hit him like a freight train.

"Y-your. Your th-"

"Smith!" He exclaimed hurriedly before clearing his threat and saying more quietly. "Smith. My name is John Smith."

Looking between the two men in confusion, Eloise decided not to comment. "Okay?" She said slowly, with eyebrows quirked. "As I was saying, Cameron this is John Smith, and John this is Cameron."

Cameron walked for to shake Johns' hand, a look of complete awe on his face.

"You. I. With the. And the. It's just." He spluttered then whispered. "Amazing."

The man - John - shook his hand hesitantly and looked to Eloise for guidance.

"Cameron, you're going to rip his arm off."

He snapped out of it - whatever the hell 'it' was - and collected himself, clearing his throats and failing miserably at hiding his smile.

"Can I just say, that I - Cameron D' Lantte - love your work. I'm mean, everything you've done is . . . " His smile widened. "Is unbelievable."

John gaped at him slightly as the penny dropped.

"Ah, you mean my work in the field." He said, eyes widening in hope to convey what he really meant.

Cameron nodded his head wildly, eyes widening - if it was possible - even further.

"Yeah, with the . . . things that you do."

"Yes, all that . . . stuff."

Eloise watched the exchange with complete befuddlement. _He must be some sort of professor. Or something._ "Okay, and that's my cue to kick the two of you out because you're both being real weird right now." She told them, stepping out from behind the counter.

The duo were gently shoved towards entrance of the shop, Eloise flicking lights off as she went and ignoring Cameron's complaining.

"No, don't make me go. Please Ellie, I need to talk to you." He whined, trying and failing to capture her hand in his as she shoved him out the door, John following obediently. "It's about Fiona."

"Too bad. Should've come into work, we could've talked all day."

"But El-"

"Go home Cameron, I'll talk to you tomorrow at Uni."

"Bu-"

"Cam. Go home."

He pouted and and slumped in defeat. "Fine. See you later Alligator." He said wrapping her in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, in a while Crocodile." She replied rolling her eyes as she shoved him of. Fondly watching him defectively slump away, she was about to go inside and finish locking up, when she was brought to a pause by John.

"Thank you." He blurted out.

She furrowed her brow in confusion and looked over at him. "What for?"

"For the book." Then he mumbled more quietly, hands twitching nervously in his trouser pockets. "And for not kicking me out every time I did something embarrassing."

She laughed lightly. "I didn't think you were embarrassing." She smiled cheekily. "I thought it was quite cute."

And she left him with that, she entered the shop, closing the door on him and shutting all the blinds behind her.

 _Oh Eloise,_ he grinned, _never change._

Making her way to the back room, Eloise sighed heavily.

 _Time to clean up the chaos that was the storeroom._

No one noticed the tall blue box standing on the street corner.

And - once again - no one noticed it leave.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know that it's long and that some of this seems irrelevant, but it's mostly all got a purpose. Question: Would you prefer long, middle or short chapters?**

 **So, what d'you think?**

 **Who was that Jack person? (Obvious) What did you think of Cameron? (Fabulous) Why did he react so weirdly when he met John? Who does he think John is? What's Johns role in all of this? Is our little Eloise a teasing flirt, or just really nice? *wink* And finally . . .**

 **Where did that big blue box go?**

 **So many questions! I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Doctor, doctor

**Review Response:**

 **savethemadscientist: I'm glad you're enjoying it! As for you questions, it's actually supposed to be a bit vague as to which doctors she meets where (to create intrigue), but I like you so I'll give you a hint: if you're a true fan of Doctor Who, you might be able to figure out who the park Doctor was (if you focus on his mannerisms and a certain phrase he said). Let me know if you figure it out! (p.s, I agree. The doctor most definitely adorable and jack is most certainly amazing)**

 **fantasy.92: Nice to hear! Unfortunately, I can't say much at this point.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Maybe it was because she went to bed only three hours ago or maybe it was because she had some very dodgy smelling left overs for dinner. It could've even been because of that random person she walked past yesterday that coughed into his hand.

Maybe it was a combination of all three.

But whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

Because Eloise was sick.

And Eloise hates being sick.

"Eloise, what are you doing?"

She looked up from her work and her eyebrows creased in confusion. "Studying."

Cameron shook his head and sighed, giving her the most deadpan look he could muster. "I mean, what are you doing _here_?"

"Studying?"

It sounded more like a question than an answer.

He frowned at her in more disapproval.

"Here. As in at the University."

She frowned and sniffled, thinking for a moment.

"I am . . . using the application of the mind to the acquisition of knowledge, as by reading, investigation, or reflection as a personal effort to gain knowledge through research or a detailed examination and analysis of a subject?" She sprouted off, a cheeky grin on her lips and a laugh in her throat as his frown morphed into a deadly glare.

But said laugh quickly turned into a chest hacking cough.

"Yes, but why?" He implored, an almost begging tone colouring in voice. "You're sick, you should be at home. _Resting_. **Asleep**."

She smiled at him in an amused manner, which was ruin by the tired look in her eyes.

"Look, I don't understand why you're so worked up about. Yes, I'm a bit sick, but it's ju-," She broke off into another deep, chesty coughing fit that left head head aching and her throat raw. Cameron immediately guessed what she was going to say.

"Just a cough?" He finished sarcastically.

Eloise lifted her arm away from her face and flared at him. " _Yes_. I'm fine, really."

"Ah, yes. I see now." He said with a fake posh accent and exaggeratively searched around and under the table.

She rolled her eyes and massaged her temples.

"What are you doing?" She tiredly asked, almost not wanting to know the answer when he looked up in faux confusion, completely ore tending to be ignorant.

"I'm looking for the lung that you just coughed up."

She once again rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Cameron."

"No you're not." He said, dropping his act and waved his arms around. "You almost _died_ just then."

"I did not almost die. You exaggerate way too much."

"Elle," He said desperately, reaching over and grabbing on of her hands. "I'm serious. That did not sound like a normal cough." He said, concern written like words across his face. "Maybe you should go home or see the doct-"

"No." She growled. "For the last time Cameron, I'm fine."

She snatched her hand back, slamming her book shut and shoved it into her satchel, ignoring Cameron's concerned and hurt face as she stormed out of the University library.

Cameron watched her go, not making a move to follow her.

* * *

Eloise avoided Cameron for the rest of the week.

Yes, the rest of the week.

The thing is, she knew she was overreacting - majorly overreacting - and that Cameron was just looking out for her, but she couldn't help it.

The truth is, she hates being sick for one reason.

Because being sick means medicine.

Medicine means pharmacies.

And pharmacies mean doctors.

And doctors mean hospitals. (Although, admittedly she thinks that's a bit of a stretch in this situation.)

And - though he knew she did, she'd never tell Cameron why - she's terrified of both hospitals and doctors.

 **Knock, knock.**

"Go away Cameron."

 **Knock, knock.**

"I don't want to talk to you."

 **Knock, knock.**

She glared at the door and wrenched it open.

"If you're here to convince me to go to the doctors, I will maim you."

Cameron rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Even if you look like death got mauled by a swarm of zombies and got turned into a hybrid creature?"

She glared harder and slammed the door in his face.

 _"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ His muffled yell came, along with much banging on the door. _"I promise I won't bring it up again. I came to make it up to you."_

"How." She demanded through the door.

He hesitated.

 _"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."_

She stayed silent.

 _"Come on, please? I promise, I won't mention your looming, inevitable death by the cold hands of whatever sickness you're harbouring. Also, won't talk about doctors. No doctors."_ She didn't respond. _"Please?"_

At her continued silence, Cameron sighed in defeat. _Time to bring out the big guns._

 _"I brought gummy bears."_

". . .Really?"

She could practically feel him roll his eyes from behind the door.

 _"Yes, I really brought gummy bears."_

"And no doctors?"

 _"I swear not to talk about doctors for the duration of this trip. Not even the word will be mentioned."_

"Trip?"

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Yes. Now shush."

"Ca-"

"No, shush. You're ruining the atmosphere with your negativity."

"Negative? Cam, I only asked i-"

"Shush."

"B-"

"Shush."

"Cam."

"Shush!"

"Cameron! If you shush me one more time, I swear to all things mighty, I will reach over there and slap you. I don't care if I'm blind and I accidentally hit you in a critical area."

" . . . Shh."

"Cameron!"

"I didn't say shush though!" He complained as she attempted to swat him. "No, but seriously. Shh. If we're not quiet we'll get kicked out."

Eloise frowned beneath the blind fold and repressed the urge to cough a couple times.

 _Kicked out?_

"Cam, where are we?"

"Not yet. Just eat your bears."

She huffed, slumping in her chair - at least, she thinks it's a chair - and cursing Cameron in every language she knew.

Which admittedly wasn't many, but it was still a fair few. And yes, she ate the gummy bears.

More sneezing, more coughing and one packet of gummy bears later, Cameron had disappeared and Eloise was left alone with the threat of death by car keys if the blindfold was removed.

"Eloise, is that you?"

She swivelled her head around, automatically trying to see who was calling her and forgetting she still had a blindfold on.

 _Stupid_.

"Hello?" She called, feeling completely embraced to be out in public like this.

"Ah, Eloise! It's me!"

"Who?"

"Me! The Do- John. John Smith. Remember me?"

"John?"

"Yeah, from the bookstore."

The confused downward turn of her lips split into a wide, excited grin and she sat back in her seat.

"John! How've you been."

"Good, good. What are you doing here."

She immediately scowled.

"I don't exactly know where here is actually." She said, internally cursing Cameron once again. She waved her hand around her general face area. "As you can see, blindfolded."

She heard him sit down next to her.

"Yes, I can see that. Mind me asking . . .?"

"Why?" Eloise said with a smile. "You can blame it on Cameron. Said this is something to make up for pissing me off earlier this week."

"Strange place to be making up to you in."

She frowned, frustrated with her lack of eyesight.

"Why, where are we?"

"At-"

"John!" Eloise jumped in her seat and then slumped, not expecting Cameron's voice to suddenly sound in her ear and join the conversation. "My man! My main man!"

 _Why couldn't things just go her way this week?_

"It was Cameron, right?" John replied, an undecipherable emotion ringing his otherwise polite tone. "Here for an appointment?"

 _Appointment?_

"Yup, now if you'll excuse us, we have places to be." He said dragging Eloise up and away.

"See you later John!" She called over shoulder, no idea whether he heard her or if he was even there.

"Come on, we're already late as it is." Cameron complained, dragging her faster and almost making her trip on a step.

"Does that mean I can take the blindfold off now? Stairs are hard in my current condition."

It's not like the pounding head - which had been keeping a steady beat behind her eyes all week - was do any good. That and the tight strip of fabric were making her day even more hellish.

"No!" He shouted and abruptly stopped, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking, disorientating her further than her sickness originally did. "Do not. Take. The blindfold. Off."

"Okay, okay!" She yelled back and as consequence, broke into another coughing fit, her chest aching and heaving with stress.

Cameron let go of her and she stumbled slightly.

"Come on Ellie. Hurry up." He said, somehow already a far distance away from her.

She turned towards his voice and put her hands on her hips.

"If you couldn't tell." She rasped sarcastically. "I can't exactly see where I'm going Cam."

"Ugh. You're so high maintenance." He said grabbing her hands and pulling her after him.

"High maintenance? You're the one that blindfolded me!"

"Irrelevant." He said stopping to open a door.

"Ho-"

"Never mind." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed down, forcing her to sit on a chair. "Just sit and stay. Don't move. I'll be back in to seconds."

As she heard the door open and close, Eloise again left alone. She was tempted to take the blindfold off but decided against it. It wasn't worth getting scolded by him.

It had only been a few seconds when she heard the door open again.

"Okay." Cameron said nervously. "Eloise, you have to promise not to get mad."

She frowned in the direction of his voice.

 _Why would she get mad?_

"I know I promised I wouldn't but . . ." Cameron continues to babbled nervously, but it quickly became a stream of uniteligable noise

Face hardening with angry realisation beneath the cloth, Eloise said calmly. "Cameron, where are we?"

"Eloise . . . " He trailed off.

"Cameron. Where. Are. We."

He stayed silent, knowing nothing he said would help defuse the upcoming events.

Having had enough - and also wanting to be proven wrong - Eloise ripped the blindfold off.

 _Clean._

 _White._

 _Sterile._

The urge to run was almost unbareable.

 _Escape._

 _Hide._

"No." She said standing up, shaking her head furiously, panic welling like a tidal wave inside her chest. "No. I refuse. I am not staying here."

Cameron grabbed her around the waist before she could make it to the door and wrestled her back into the seat.

"Eloise, this is ridiculous. You're sick." He told the trashing woman. "Very sick and you need help."

The door opened for a second time and a man clad in a white coat walked in.

A doctor.

 _Apple. Rain. Candle. Book._

The constricted feelings grew, as if she were being strangled by the air around her.

Eloise fought against Cameron even more, not caring if it was futile.

"Oh, I see." The man said cautiously. "You were right to warn me, Mr D' Lantte."

His eyes then widened - almost comically - as Eloise rammed her elbow into her friend's stomach, shoving him off her and making a brake for the door.

However, she was once again stopped as Cameron somehow grabbed her from behind.

"Get off me! Get off!" She screamed, being lifted into the air and kicking her legs about.

She didn't care what the people outside were thinking, she didn't care what anyone was thinking.

Every cell in her body was screaming for her to leave.

She **had** to get out.

She couldn't be here.

 _Apple. Rain. Candle. Book._

"Eloise, calm down!"

"No! **NO!** "

The doctor gave her wide berth as he made his way to his desk. Pressing a button on the phone, he spoke into the receiver.

"This is Dr. Watts. Code Grey in the West Wing." He ducked when Eloise managed to kick a jar in his direction. "Assistance required in room 11."

Cameron managed to cage her firmly, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other reaching over shoulder and across her chest, somehow trapping her arms in the process.

"Cameron, please! I can't be here! I can't!"

She could feel the sweat drenching her skin, the throbbing of her eyes, her ringing screams vibrating in her ears, and the thumping of her heart against her chest. Her fingers were curled into a fist, nails digging into her palm. She couldn't hear her rapid breathing, but she could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of her lungs.

 _Apple. Rain. Candle. Book._

She had stopped flailing but kept struggling within his arms, a pained expression on her face and fear in her eyes.

Eloise took advantage of his hesitation.

Slipping her arm out of his cage, she elbowed him in the face and clawed her way out of his hold, falling to the floor from her momentum.

More two other doctors entered the room and hauled her up onto the bed.

"Miss Burkett, I assure, there is no need for this sort of reaction." Dr. Watts said. "All we are going to do is take some basic tests and maybe-"

His head reeled back as Eloise thrust her fist into his face and bit the hand of his colleague.

For the last time Eloise ran for the door and wrenched it open, slamming it shut on the hands of the people following her. Shouts of pain emitted from the room but Eloise didn't look back.

She was past all reason.

She tore through the hall and into the waiting area.

People stared with caution and concern as Eloise spun around, trying to find the way out.

"Eloise?"

She snapped towards the voice, wide eyed with an almost animalistic expression.

John.

"Miss Burkett, you must come back."

John stared at the slightly dishevelled doctors coming from behind Eloise and glanced back to her.

"Are you alright?" John asked her.

Tears welling in her eyes, not knowing why - of all people - she all but ran to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, her quivering form seeking protection, burying her face in his back.

"Please, don't let them take me." Though her voice was muffled, he could clearly hear her breaking voice beg into his tweed jacket as she used his body as a wall between her and them, her tears being soaked into scratchy material.

 _Apple. Rain. Candle. Book._

Feeling his hearts break along with her voice, he frowned angrily at the three doctors in front of him and wrapped his arms tightly around her quivering form.

"What the hell is going on." He demanded

"There's just been a small problem, Mr. Smith." Eloise stiffened at the sound of their voices. "No need for worry."

"P-please. J-john, make them stop." She begged softly, shaking violently.

He frowned heavily, hating the absolute terror in her voice.

"Doctor?"

Barely glancing at the owner of the voice - a pretty red haired woman - he spoke, internally panicking when he felt Eloise stiffen. "Not the kind you think." He whispered, purposefully rubbing circles in her shoulders. Louder, he said; "Amy, I trust you tell these men I'll be taking over from here." He pulled a leather wallet of of his pocket. "Here, show them my credentials."

"But, Doctor!" The women - Amy - called. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Come one Eloise, let get you safe."

* * *

Somehow, John had lead Eloise out of the view of others and into an unoccupied room. Too scared and panicked to argue, she just wanted to leave.

It had taken several minutes to calm the young women down and now they both sat on the floor in the corner of the room, Eloise resting her aching head on his shoulder and her hands fiddling with his fingers.

Strange tingles of warmth ignited where their hands touched and traveled through her arms, the pleasant sensation releasing some of the pressure in her chest.

"Are you okay?"

Eloise pretended she didn't hear him.

"Eloise?"

Fiddling with his hand, she sighed heavily.

"That's a stupid question . . "

She hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go now?" She swallowed. "I don't . . . I don't like doctors."

He frowned.

"That's an understatement. I don't think I've ever seen someone that desperate to get away." He said with raised eyebrows.

Panic built up again in her throat and she started to hyperventilate.

"I-I-"

"Sh, shh. It's okay, I'm sorry. Shh, sh. I won't bring it up again, I promise." He apologised.

Apple. Rain. Book. Candle.

Her breathing slowed, but the panic remained.

She lifted her head and turned to John. "W-why would Cameron bring me here? He knows how much I . . That I don't . . . I can't . . "

"Hey, shh, shhh." He smoothed her hair away from her face. "He was just concerned, as any good friend would be."

"Bu-"

"In no way am I saying what he did was right, nor do I think he would deceive you without a very good reason." She could he his stare bearing into her head. "I think he was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, scared. Think about it, your best friend is body crippling sick and she refuses to see a doctor or even take any medication. I would be terrified."

Eloise looked towards the door, guilt slowly bubbling in her stomach.

But at that precise moment, a doctor passed the window in the door and Eloise was reminded where she was.

"I can't." She said, her body starting to shake. "I can't be here, I have to leave. I have to . . "

She stood up and swayed on her feet, the pounding got worse in her head. John also got up and tried to steady her, but she pushed him away and stumbled into the bench, knocking over needles, cups and other things.

Sliding to the floor, Eloise watched through blurry eyes as John crouched in front of her. A paralysing pain spread through her body like icy, liquid metal.

 _Burning her._

 _Drowning her._

 _Killing her._

She saw his mouth from words, but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

 **Boom**.

The room shook.

 **Boom**.

Things tumbled of shelves.

 **Boom**.

Lights flickered.

 **Boom**.

The pounding in her head got worse and she shut her eyes tightly.

 _Apple. Rain._ She thought desperately, though it did nothing to help.

She clutched head head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. Flashes of light danced harshly behind her lids, like angry white lightning.

Papers flew around the room as gale forces winds appeared from nowhere and tore through the small room like a hurricane, a sharp whistle like sound piercing Eloise's ears.

Feeling hands on her cheeks she opened her eyes again and saw John's concerned face peering desperately at her own. He turned her head to the side, face growing more frantic when he saw blood dripping from both ears.

 _Book. Candle._

She barely flinched as she saw electricity sparked violently across the room, barely missing herself and John.

And – though she tried her hardest – she was unable to keep her lids from dropping.

It seemed as if time passed slowly through her half-shut eyes.

John opened his mouth but before he could say anything, there was a flash of blinding white light and he was thrown across the room.

Salty blood filled his mouth.

As she stared blankly at John, Eloise tried to push past the pain and blurriness of her mind. She winced with brows furrowed tight, pain exploding everywhere as she concentrated on him.

Another flash of white and John was thrown down again, the young woman's focus going flying with him.

He lifted himself weakly from the ground just in time to see Eloise's eyes roll backwards as she collapsed limply. "Eloise!" He yelled over roaring wind, getting pushed backwards as he tried to go to her.

The door rattled and Amy's voice called out.

"Doctor! What the hell is going on!"

"Get away! Don't come in!"

"Doctor! I can't hear you! I'm coming in!"

"No!"

The door had barely begun to open when another wave of blinding white energy ripped through the room, slamming the door shut and throwing John into the cabinets above the sink.

Above the roaring of the wind, the man heard a sound he never wanted to hear again.

A scream.

It tore through him like a great shard of glass.

The scream came again, desperate, terrified . . . human.

It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway.

Lifting his heavy head, he looked across the room.

 _Eloise._

Her eyes were squeezed shut with pain, her mouth rigid and open as the scream ripped through her throat.

Her chalky face, gaunt and immobile.

Her fists clenched with whitened knuckles, her nails digging deeply into the palms of her hands.

People say that we can never truly feel another's pain, but in that moment, John thought that Eloise's scream came close. It was the kind of scream that puts every other thought on hold and roots everyone close in the very same agony.

He shielded his eyes and tried to fight against another powerful pulse of power and light, getting faster and faster until . . .

 _Silence._

Everything stood still.

But by the time he looked up again, it was too late.

The wind died down, only to be replaced by shouting and banging from outside.

The blinding light faded, revealing the destroyed room.

Equipment was overturned.

Medical supplies strewn across the room.

The mattress from the bed blocked the door.

The desk was flipped upside down.

The monitor was in the corner, sparking violently.

Lights hung from the ceiling, flickering and swaying.

But none of the aforementioned things were the reason his blood ran cold.

It was something else.

A trick of the light.

Something that should've been there, but wasn't.

The place where Eloise once laid, was empty.

Vacant.

Bare.

 **Eloise was** gone.

* * *

 **Important Mental Health Related Note:**

 **I tried my best to accurately display Eloise's feelings during this chapter as someone may actually react.**

 **I know that for some people, iatrophobia (fear of doctors) and anxiety are very sensitive subjects, so if you do have a problem with how I've displayed them in this chapter, you're more than welcome to tell me your opinions, but please don't be nasty about it.**

 **I have done my best to research it and I do have friends with these problems. They've said that what I've got is fine, but I also know that different people deal with different things differently.**

 **Having said that, this chapter is showing how** **Eloise** **deals with theses problems personally, not how anyone else might. So if you do have a problem, just gently inform me and I'll do my best to accommodate my story appropriately.**

 **With that over and done with, did you enjoy the chapter? I know it might seem like you've read this type of story a thousand times, but give a chance, yeah? If you see any mistakes, i would be grateful for you to point them out.**


End file.
